


Red

by EnemiesWithBenefits



Series: self insert undertale [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Growling, NSFW, dubcon, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemiesWithBenefits/pseuds/EnemiesWithBenefits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“sweet little <em>human</em> like you – ”</p><p>There was a sneer in his voice as his free hand brushed away some of the hair on your face, then dropped down low enough to tease at the edges of your blindfold.</p><p>“ – needs to be reminded who they belong to once in a while, y’know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> " _Red like his magic, red like his cock, red like the blood just beneath your skin, in your frantic, scurrying veins._ "
> 
> 9 pages, 1845 words.

“fuck it – look at ya.”

 

A teasing trail of smooth bone against hot, trembling skin.

 

“such a dirty fuckin’ slut – ”

 

The touch stops at your ankle, lifting away gently.

 

You whimpered through the gag, needy, _desperate._

 

“ – you love this, don’t ya?”

 

God, you just wanted him to _keep touching you_ –

 

“mmm, how badly ya wanna beg, baby girl?”

 

Another touch, mirroring the last, starting at your hip, curving teasingly inward, and then down the inside of your leg.

 

“too bad ya can’t, huh?”

 

The touches were nothing compared to his words – gentle fluttering paths up and down your flesh; harsh brisk praise that cut a lava-like heat to your core.

 

“maybe i should leave you like this, eh?”

 

Your subtle movements against his teasing touches paused, body gone rigid.

 

His touch left you.

 

“leave you all tied up like a fuckin’ gift – only, can’t exactly do that, can i?”

 

A familiar firm press of two phalanges against the sodden cotton of your underwear, dragging up your slit and to the clothed nub of your clit.

 

“you’re fuckin’ soaked. so much for leavin’ ya high and _dry._ ”

 

Your body bucked involuntarily, seeking the cool yet familiar pleasure of his touch, a ragged and broken moan choked out beyond cloth.

 

He chuckled, a deep rolling sound that you knew came from deep within his bones, his touch once again disappearing, leaving you once again blind, gagged, and _wanting._

“wonder whadda happen if i left you here ‘till pap comes home,”

 

That wouldn’t be for _hours._

“ _then_ tell him where you are when he asks, huh?”

 

 _Fuck_ _no –_ the last time Sans let Papyrus do anything like that to you, you hadn’t walked straight for three days.

 

“aw, but that wouldn’t be right – huh, sweetheart?”

 

Like fire and ice, his words turned soft and his touch turned hard.

 

“you like it better when it’s me treatin’ you like this, huh?”

 

A sudden hard grip, pressing right on your throat – enough pressure to give you only minimal air.

 

“sweet little _human_ like you – ”

 

There was a sneer in his voice as his free hand brushed away some of the hair on your face, then dropped down low enough to tease at the edges of your blindfold.

 

“ – needs to be reminded who they belong to once in a while, y’know?”

 

And then the blindfold was off – your eyes fluttering open against the dim light of a single, flickering flashlight in the corner of the room and the dancing shadows of filtering lights from a nearby window.

 

“i wanna look you in the eyes when i fuck you, doll.”

 

Funny, considering how you couldn’t currently meet his gaze with his skull dipped low to lay down besides your head, the familiar stretch of his teeth against your neck. You could feel the familiar indent of his nose cavity as warm air escaped through it, taking in your scent.

 

“you want that, don’t’cha?”

 

You nodded without thought, unable to speak past the gag or the choking press of his firm grip. You might have bruises tomorrow – but that wasn’t anything new.

 

“you’re so _well_ behaved,”

 

He was loosening his grip around your throat, bringing his skull up enough to worry your earlobe with dagger-like teeth.

 

You could feel his hot breath spanning across your skin, a delicate shiver breaking coarse goosebumps along your flesh.

 

“too bad i gotta tie you up in order to _make you_ behave.”

 

Well, he wasn’t _wrong_.

 

“hmm,”

 

His hum was a light whisper as he pulled far enough away from you until he stood just before the edge of the bed, eyeing you with an unmasked feral need.

 

You knew that look – you might’ve actually gotten off easier had he left you and invited Papyrus like he’d suggested before.

 

You took notice on how he was still wearing his shorts – but besides that, was naked from his jutting ivory hipbones and up.

 

You also took time to enjoy the way the cascading sunlight that snuck in from a blinded window draped across his thick bones; It was like ribbons of light dancing and reflecting off of solid silk, familiar enamel dented and scarred from stories he was slowly opening up to, one at a time, day by day.

 

“like what ya see, dollface?”

 

How could you _not_ –

– _especially_ when you loved him.

 

And he knew it, which was probably why you were still gaged. He hated hearing it, especially with how much he wanted to repeat it; you knew why he never did, but it didn’t matter.

 

You saw those three small words in nearly every action, every day anyways.

 

He didn’t need to say it for you to know he meant it.

 

Not after so long of _seeing_ him say it.

 

“look like ya gotta lot on your mind.”

 

He was still grinning that tooth filled, shark-like grin, fingers settled low on the waistband of his shorts. How much you wanted him to just get it over with – but at the same time, you were relishing in the slow pace he was taking right now.

 

“do i gotta do somethin’ special to keep ya focused, sweetheart?”

 

The sudden drop in his tone, the bass of his voice in his chest – it made you _ache._

“bet you just want me to fuck you silly like the bitch in heat you are.”

 

_Fuck._

“keep ya cuming on my fingers, my tongue, my _cock -_ ”

 

His fingers were trailing over his ilium, down the arch and back up again until he thumbed the elastic of his short’s waistband.

 

“ – don’t i know how much you love that, huh?”

 

Hands trailing slowly downward, hitching his shorts with them – and you could only imagine his boxers too.

 

“hear ya beggin’ for me to take ya often enough, don’t i?”

 

Slowly revealing the smooth, unblemished bones of his pelvis, you didn’t know what to think or _do –_

“on the couch, the kitchen counter, the shower, out tha back o’ grillbys – ”

Only that this was new, and this was _exciting._

And you certainly weren’t complaining.

 

Well, not with a gag in your mouth you weren’t.

“but you sure do love that, don’t’cha?”

 

 _Fuck_ – you just wanted to rip his shorts off and be done with it – the time he was taking was killing you, especially in comparison to the rushed frenzy he’d been in to get you undressed, tied up, gaged, and blindfolded the moment you’d gotten home from your morning shift at New Grillby’s.

 

“you know how much i wanna tear you apart, sweetheart?”

 

His voice was deeper than its bass lust before – it was something gravelly, something _feral._

“tear you into pieces, rip you into fucking _shreds_?”

 

His hands stilled, left eye suddenly a firestorm of wicked desire.

“you know how much I fuckin’ _love_ to make you _bleed_ ,”

 

 _God_ , did you.

“fuck, i’d hate to have to ruin our new covers,”

 

Once again his hands were moving, beginning to slide down past the red glow you could see against the exposed parts of his pelvis and dark fabric of his shorts.

 

“but we can always get more, right?”

 

And with that, his erection came free and he slipped the rest of his shorts and boxers off to pool on the already dirty floor, leaving the large and red-tinted skeleton bare to your roaming and greedy gaze.

 

“‘sides,” He snickered. “‘bet you’d love ta get fucked at the store while were gettin’ new ones next time anyways.”

 

You don’t know _how –_ fuck it, you should be _used_ to this shit by now with all the stunts he pulls with his magic – but suddenly he’s on top of you, knees pressed between your spread legs and hands pinned on the mattress beside your head.

 

“‘m gonna make you feel _real_ good, pet.”

 

Shivers laced across your skin, his forehead close to your own as a carmine tongue escaped from a cracked and serrated jaw, swiping across his teeth in a carnal display.

 

You knew what was intended – he wanted to _frighten_ you _._

“’m gonna make you cum until you can’t remember nothin’ no more. nothin’ but how to _scream._ ”

 

And without warning, sharp incisors were in your shoulder, not pressing _too_ deep, but enough so that Sans could feel the way you jerked in response and that the gag did little justice in masking your noises.

 

There wasn’t much blood at all, but you could still feel the cool yet warm glass-like press of his semi-solid tongue lapping at what he could get.

 

“ _fuuuuuck._ ”

 

After a long drawn out moan, the warm press of his tongue against the cut became soothing, gentle.

“i told ya, i love ta make ya bleed for me sweetheart.”

 

He pulled away, looking you once more in the eyes. His right eye-socket was empty, the left a beautiful display of a raging inferno, a fire burning with the tense magic lighting his bones a soft red. The static in the air that crackled against your skin was like kindling, building up and becoming drier, stronger, until eventually it would all set ablaze into something furious.

 

“maybe i should just eat you up,”

 

He said it almost like a promise - his tongue making a reappearance, the unnaturally long appendage coming to slather away the red drizzle of your blood on his teeth. Even after a valiant attempt, some of it still remained, still wet enough to drip down his bones, some of it even falling to paint your skin.

 

He looked terrifying and hungry enough to go through with that last threat.

 

“you taste fucking fantastic, y’know that?”

 

There was a low rattle in his bones, a shuddering growl torn from him. It spiked through you, shattering along your spine into the pit of fire beginning to rage at the apex of your legs. The noise was drawn out, a heavy sounding rumble that reminded you just how much of a monster your lover was.

 

“i’m gonna fuckin’ _wreck you_ , sweetheart.”

 

Low, deep – a whispered promise, as he sat up from between your legs rather than being hunched over and held up by his arms.

 

“gonna break you so badly you won’t _want_ me anymore.”

 

Then, he laughed, large hands settling on your upper thighs as he gave a light squeeze.

 

“who the fuck am i kiddin’ here, dollface?”

 

He really was starting to scare you now, but you knew better – _right?_

“you _are_ broken – you love me, don’t ya? hear you fuckin’ say it enough as is.”

 

He paused, the humor he’d apparently been experiencing moments ago draining into a solemn stare that burned into you.

 

You didn’t know how to feel, somewhat thankful for the excuse the gag gave you for not having to speak – you wouldn’t know what to say.

 

“besides, even if you _didn’t_ want me, i wouldn’t give a fuck.”

 

And with that he settled in further, and you watched, enraptured, completely unsure of what to say or do or even _feel_ until the ghost of his smile was pressing against your cunt.

 

“ _bone_ appetite, eh, _pet?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY! Big thanks to my new beta, Crissy! I've been in need for one for a little while, and she immediately swooped to my aid! So, this is the first work I've had her help with, and I've really appreciated her hard work and eager help. I really enjoy having someone to help me refine these, and without her I wouldn't have caught some of the errors I made. So, yeah! Big hanks to her!
> 
> So, If you can tell, I tried something a little different with my writing style this time. I wanted something a little more minimal, and wanted to do some Underfell for it. Man, gotta love me some Underfell. And I also really wanted something heavily focused on dirty talking? So yeah. I debated whether or not ending it where it did too, knowing that it would be fun to write another large smut oneshot, but c'mon - I wanted this to more or less highlight the factors of what it would be like being with UF!Sans. It's not exactly a healthy relationship, y'know? Damn. I don't think any of the pairings I've writen about are exactly "healthy."
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave what you think!
> 
> Crissy's [Tumblr.](http://mindspillcity.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My [Tumblr.](http://scripttura.tumblr.com/)
> 
> *Random Fact - I wrote this from between 4 AM and 7 AM. That's when I write most of my stuff. Then, I passed the fuck out after emailing it to Crissy. Just woke up, actually.


End file.
